


the loving hand that saved me held too tight

by rosiethot



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bruises, Dark Richie Tozier, M/M, Mean Richie Tozier, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Richie Tozier, Scratching, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Underage - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they don’t have sex but they are both seventeen if that makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethot/pseuds/rosiethot
Summary: eddie never understood richie’s delight in his discomfort. in fact? it was infuriating.eddie pretty much accepted the fact that he had permanent bruises on his hips and waist from richie pinching his skin there or digging his fingers into him.you’re just so soft, was one reason.you’re cute when you blush, was another.but none of them sent a chill down his spine like richie’s favorite reason.it’s fun to see you squirm.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	the loving hand that saved me held too tight

eddie never understood richie’s delight in his discomfort. in fact? it was infuriating.

eddie pretty much accepted the fact that he had permanent bruises on his hips and waist from richie pinching his skin there or digging his fingers into him.

_you’re just so soft_ , was one reason.

_you’re cute when you blush_ , was another.

but none of them sent a chill down his spine like richie’s favorite reason.

_ it’s fun to see you squirm. _

eddie would try to play it off, scoff and punch richie on the shoulder at the response. but sometimes richie would just keep staring at him. his normally bright twinkling eyes now dark with something indecipherable lurking behind them. 

then again that was only sometimes. most of the time richie would laugh with him, pinch his cheek and move away. then eddie could breathe again.

richie’s cruel hands didn’t mellow out at all with age. in fact, they seemed to get even worse.

the marks on eddie’s thighs can attest to that.

they were seventeen and right in the middle of a particularly scorching summer. richie had rung up eddie earlier, inviting him out to the clubhouse but eddie was quick to shoot it down. it was nearly 100° and eddie had just gotten comfortable splayed out on his bed, a plug in fan blowing on him.

richie was silent on the other end of the line for a minute before gruffing ‘ _fine_ ’ and hanging up.

eddie just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book. richie could entertain himself today.

eddie had nearly forgotten about the interaction when he heard a tapping at his window. he knew damn well who it was but that didn’t stop him from trying to pretend like he didn’t hear anything.

another round of taps came, louder than before, which had eddie reluctantly leaving his spot to push open his window.

“what the _fuck_ , kaspbrak, just gonna let me fucking bake out here?”

eddie let out an indignant huff. 

“i didn’t ask you to come, you dick.” 

richie clambered in through the window with a bit of difficultly.years ago he had no problem slipping in and out but his current growth spurt that provided him with longer broader limbs made it a tad bit challenging.

“why did you come, i thought you were going to the clubhouse?”

“why would i? you weren’t going to be there.” richie retorted, shoving past eddie to flop down on his bed which caused the shorter to squawk in protest.

“why do you need me to go there with you? and get off my bed you’re all sweaty!”

eddie swatted at richie’s torso as motivation to get up but it didn’t quite have the result he expected, as richie merely grabbed eddie’s flailing wrists and yanked him down, pulling a yelp from the shorter.

“you’re so fucking dumb. i just wanted to hang out with you. fuck me i guess.”

eddie softened a bit at that. shifting in his spot to lie comfortably on his back, eddie let out a tiny sigh.

“sorry, rich.” eddie mumbled quietly, “it’s nice to see you.”

richie scoffed and even though eddie couldn’t see his face, he knew the taller was rolling his eyes.

“right, i’m sure it is.” richie grumbled before digging his fingers into the plush skin of eddie’s side. eddie shrieked in both surprise and pain due to his untrimed nails.

for a second eddie worried about his mother just down the hall hearing him but he didn’t have much time to ponder over it as richie was throwing a leg over to straddle eddie’s thighs.

“what the fuck, _richard_!”

richie slapped a hand across eddie’s mouth, bringing a finger up to his own lips.

“momma the hut is napping, little one. try not to wake her.”

eddie expected richie to free his mouth but instead, richie gripped _hard_ onto eddie’s face, his nails digging into his cheeks, making eddie whimper.

either richie didn’t hear him, or simply ignored him, because he was squeezing eddie’s cheeks, forcing his mouth to pucker.

“oh my god you’re so cute.” richie giggled, completely inappropriate for the current situation. eddie whined, bringing his own smaller hands up to push at richie’s shoulder.

“ _ridgie_.” eddie cried pathetically. a huge grin spread across richie’s face.

finally richie released eddie’s face and took a moment to marvel at the red prints across his cheeks.

“why’d you do that?” eddie asked in a small voice, rubbing over his sore chin.

richie didn’t answer, finding eddie’s plush stomach to be of more interest. rucking up eddie’s shirt to his chin, richie scraped his nails down the soft tan flesh, drawing a yelp from eddie.

richie was quick to drop his hand back across eddie’s mouth, once again gripping him harshly, and shushing him.

richie pinched down on eddie’s tummy, making sure to squeeze with his nails, forcing out muffled pained whines and whimpers from eddie. with each one, richie’s smile only grew.

eddie squirmed under richie’s heavy body, his small hands wrapping around both of richie’s wrists. he hated when richie got like this. he hated being trapped under him, helpless and at his mercy.

it almost seemed like his weak efforts to push richie off only spurred him to do more. like drawing shapes into eddie’s skin with his nails, making eddie cry out. eddie knew for sure his entire tummy will be bright red by the end of this.

worst of all, however, was that eddie wasn’t certain he that was using all of his strength to push richie off.

the hand on eddie’s mouth retreated, letting the shorter breathe a sigh of relief. the hand mutilating his tummy also drew back, and eddie foolishly let himself believe richie was done. 

richie shuffled off of eddie’s lap and eddie began to sit up but he didn’t get too far as he was suddenly being manhandled to lie perpendicular on the bed, with his head hanging off the side.

eddie let out another yelp, immediately trying to crawl his way back up to a sitting position. richie splayed a large hand atop the centre of eddie’s chest, pinning him there.

eddie squirmed under richie’s hand because he was halfway hanging upside down off of the bed, he couldn’t see what richie was getting up to, and all the blood in his body was rushing to his head making him dizzy.

“richie let me up, please!” eddie cried softly, still hyper aware of his mother’s sleeping form just down the hall. 

richie tutted, shoving eddie’s thighs apart and worming his way in between them, drawing another yelp from the shorter.

still keeping one hand on eddie’s chest, pinning him, his other hand poked and prodded at the supple flesh of eddie’s legs.

“eddie’s thighs are the best ever. not even dina from my sixth period has thighs like yours.” richie marveled, taking a handful of eddie’s inner thigh and shaking it before letting go to watch the flesh jiggle.

“richie my head hurts, let me up.” eddie tried to say firmly but it only came out as a whine.

richie raked his nails from eddie’s upper thigh all the way down to his knee, making him whimper. eddie instinctively went to squish his thighs together but was effectively blocked by richie’s torso. eddie began to thrash to throw richie off kilter but only succeeded in slipping over the side of the bed even more.

“richie please let me up i’m gonna fall!” eddie pleaded, his small hands gripped at the comforter on his bed.

richie’s free hand flew down to slap eddie’s thigh once then twice as a reprimand.

“ _stay. still_.”

richie alternated which leg he abused, slapping both until the tops glowed pink. satisfied with the discoloration, he pinched the skin with his nails, forcing crescent indents to appear. he dug his fingers into eddie’s right thigh, certain that purple bruises would blossom later.

eddie kept letting out pitiful whimpers, and richie knew that by now eddie was crying. the hand that was holding eddie down by his chest fisted the material of his shirt and yanked him back up into a sitting position.

richie groaned at the sight of eddie’s bright red flush along with glassy, wet eyes. 

before eddie could even process having been pulled up, richie was manhandling him to lay him back down against his pillows.

after scooting down richie grabbed eddie’s left leg with both hands, ducked his head down, and latched onto the sensitive flesh of eddie’s inner thigh.

eddie let out a wounded cry, pushing at richie’s head to get him off, but richie only bit down harder.

eddie’s whimpers fueled richie’s ruthless teeth as he alternated between rolling the flesh between his teeth and gnawing on it like a wolf with its catch.

once richie finally detached himself from eddie’s leg, he crawled up and licked a thick stripe up eddie’s cheek, clearing away the tear tracks.

“mm honey, even your tears are sweet.” richie growled against eddie’s cheek.

eddie’s hands shook as they pressed against richie’s chest, his eyes big and bright as they stared up at richie.

richie had half a mind to lean in and bite at eddie’s flushed cheeks, flip him over and maybe give him a few marks elsewhere, but he could hear the floorboards creaking from where sonia was now up and walking. 

richie growled in annoyance and slipped off of eddie’s bed, leaving the panting little prince to sit there with stray tears on his cheeks.

“ri-richie-“

“clubhouse. tomorrow.” richie cut him off, shucking up the window and throwing a leg out before looking back, “and i suggest you actually show up this time.”

with that richie disappeared from eddie’s window, leaving the shorter boy to stare down at the bright red bite mark on his thigh and small tent in his shorts.

he could feel the throbbing, stinging lines on his stomach, the ones richie carved into him with his nails.

eddie was hesitant to see, but he did anyways, getting up on shaky legs to walk to the mirror and hiking up his shirt to assess the damage.

what he saw made his sore hips twitch.

across his tummy was ‘ **r i c h i e** ’ in jagged letters, the lines spotting with blood from where richie had dug in too hard.

he takes a look at his tear stained blushing face and quietly thinks,

_ maybe he should bail on richie again. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first writing so i know it’s not Peak Literature  
> but you can yell at me on my tumblr  
> @twinkerbelleddie


End file.
